Humectants, such as glycerol and sorbitol, are known as excellent moisturizers for skin, scalp and hair. See for instance WO9111171, WO9219216, WO9219275 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,340. The moisturizing capabilities of these ingredients are concentration dependent. Unfortunately, when incorporated into formulations at concentrations above 10%, they confer a sticky, tacky feeling. Due to this unpleasant consumer sensory experience formulations containing higher levels of humectants are, for the most part, not commercially acceptable. The need exists for commercially acceptable moisturizing compositions containing higher levels of humectants.